Bouleversements
by PinkTurtle
Summary: Septembre 1976. Une nouvelle année scolaire commence pour Maxim et ses amis. Seulement, rien ne se passe comme elle le prévoyait. Elle qui ne rêvait que d'une petite vie tranquille se retrouve plongée au cœur d'un tourbillon. Réussira-t-elle à y survivre ?
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous. Ceci est ma première fanfiction. Elle me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment, bien qu'elle ait changé plusieurs fois de forme. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, même si je ne suis pas une écrivaine chevronnée, et vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que celui que je retire en l'écrivant. Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. De plus, je souhaite également remercier chaleureusement **FicAndRea** qui été ma bétalectirce sur les premiers chapitres de cette histoire. Et j'ajoute que je suis à la recherche d'un nouveau bétalecteur, si cela intéresse quelqu'un. Bises à tous !

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. A l'exception des personnages ajoutés et que vous reconnaitrez sans mal. De plus, je ne touche pas un copec pour l'écriture de cette histoire.

* * *

**Prologue**

**-oOo-**

La chaleur estivale du mois de juillet a desséché l'herbe du parc. Les jeux destinés aux quelques enfants du quartier sont déserts. Personne ne souhaite sortir par cette chaleur. Tous les habitants sont retranchés dans leurs maisons, attendant que le soir arrive, et avec lui, un peu de fraîcheur.

La course d'une enfant vient perturber le calme paisible du parc désert. L'herbe sèche craque sous son poids à chaque fois qu'un de ses pieds touche le sol, dans sa course effrénée. Elle s'éloigne toujours plus de l'entrée du parc et s'approche d'un petit bosquet d'arbres. Alors qu'elle n'en est plus qu'à quelques mètres, elle tourne rapidement la tête. Sa course reprend de plus belle. Seulement, son pied heurte malencontreusement une racine dépassant du sol. La fillette plonge dans un roulé-boulet incontrôlable. Au passage, elle s'écorche les genoux et l'un de ses coudes. Alors qu'elle parvient à se remettre sur ses fesses, sonnée, un énorme bleu commence à apparaître sur son front. Mais la fillette ne se soucie pas de ses blessures. Elle ouvre de grands yeux apeurés et lève un bras devant son visage, comme pour se protéger d'un coup à venir, tandis qu'une silhouette longiligne s'approche un peu plus.

« Alors Idril, on est tombée ? » ricane une voix. C'est une voix d'enfant, pourtant, elle est déjà glaciale.

L'enfant s'approche un peu plus de sa victime et s'accroupit, pour lui ôter son bras de devant son visage.

« Enfin voyons, je ne vais rien te faire. »

Le garçon a alors un sourire mauvais. La fillette regarde son poursuivant. Il a de long cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs, comme une nuit sans lune.

« Mais non enfin, je ne vais rien te faire ! Après tout, tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi pour t'amocher ! »

Il penche la tête en arrière et rigole doucement.

« Non, plus sérieusement. Je ne te ferai rien, aujourd'hui. »

Il approche sa main du visage de la fillette et lui caresse une joue du bout de son index. La fillette, elle, tremble comme une feuille et préfère fermer les yeux.

« Mais par contre, tu vas arrêter de m'espionner. »

Sa voix se fait alors doucereuse et menaçante.

« Parce que si tu n'arrêtes pas, je vais devoir prendre des mesures. Tu comprends ? »

Le garçon caresse toujours la joue de la fillette avec son doigt. La petite tremble de plus en plus fort.

« REGULUS ! »

Les caresses se sont arrêtées. La fillette ose enfin rouvrir les yeux. Elle est toujours assise par terre, ses deux mains appuyées contre le sol derrière son dos. Le garçon, lui, s'est relevé. Quelqu'un approche en courant.

« Regulus tu arrêtes ça, tout de suite !

– Tiens, mais regardez qui voilà. Sirius, le défenseur des moldus.

– Ça ne me fait pas rire Regulus.

– Tans pis pour toi alors. »

Le nouvel arrivant lui lance un regard noir avant de l'écarter pour tendre une main à la fillette qui se relève tant bien que mal. Le dénommé Regulus s'éloigne alors, non sans avoir lancé un regard dédaigneux aux deux autres enfants.

« Être ami avec une une fille de son espèce... »

Sa dernière phrase reste suspendue dans l'air quelques instant, avant d'être chassée par le vent.

« Ça va ? demande le nouvel arrivant à la fillette.

– Oui. Merci Sirius. Heureusement que tu es arrivé, sinon ton frère m'aurait encore fait des misères.

– On est amis non ? »

Les deux enfants échangent alors un sourire et commencent à marcher ensemble pour regagner l'entrée du parc. C'est le garçon qui rompt le silence.

« Idril. Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait mon frère ?

– Il a cru que je l'espionnais.

– Comment ça ?

– Ben, il était à l'entrée du parc quand je suis arrivée. Moi je voulais juste voir si tu étais là, alors je me suis approchée et lui, il a cru que j'étais là depuis longtemps et que je l'espionnais.

– Mouais bon. Encore une de ses idioties... Mais je te l'ai dit non ? Si tu veux me voir, tu n'as qu'à faire le signal lumineux à ta fenêtre avec ta lampe.

– Oui je sais... »

La discussion est close et le silence s'installe de nouveau. Les deux enfants s'allongent à l'ombre d'un peuplier et se mettent à discuter et à rire. Comme si ce qu'il venait de se passer n'avait aucune importance. A un moment, la fillette demande au garçon de lui parler encore de Poudlard. Le garçon sait qu'il n'en a pas le droit. Mais voilà bien longtemps qu'il a transgressé les règles avec son amie. Il lui a tout raconté, et peu importe qu'elle ne soit pas de 'son monde'. Elle le comprend mieux que quiconque. En réalité, elle représente plus pour lui que sa propre famille.

Alors il lui raconte ses histoires. Des histoires de balais volants, de baguettes magiques et de chaudrons contenant toutes sortes de liquides multicolores bouillonnants. Puis il s'écarte du sujet principal. Il lui parle de grands mages, d'illustres sorcières et des exploits qu'il aimerait lui même accomplir lorsqu'il serait plus grand. Il lui raconte les légendes des dragons et des licornes, et les yeux de la fillette brillent comme jamais. Pourtant, elle sait qu'elle ne fera jamais partie de ce monde.

« Moi, je resterai toujours une moldue... »

La fillette grimace en évoquant cette pensée. Le garçon, ressentant son trouble, lui prend la main et la serre fort dans la sienne.

« Tu sais Idril, tu es peut être une moldue, mais tu as un prénom magique.

– Tu dis n'importe quoi, c'est mon père qui a choisi ce prénom. Maman me l'a raconté. Tu as bien vu la dernière fois, quand tu es venu à la maison, il n'y a que des livres de fantasy dans sa bibliothèque...

– Peut être, mais c'est un prénom magique quand même. »

La fillette fait la moue, signe qu'elle n'est quand même pas satisfaite.

« C'est pas un prénom de ton monde.

– Non, c'est vrai. Mais peu importe. Tu portes quand même de la magie en toi. »

Un long silence suit la dernière déclaration du garçon. La fillette essaie de se dire qu'il lui faudra s'en contenter. Porter un prénom à consonance magique.

« Sirius ?

– Oui.

– Quand tu seras à Poudlard...

– Oui ?

– Tu ne m'oublieras pas hein ? »

La fillette se mord la lèvre inférieure. Le garçon est le meilleur ami qu'elle ait ici. Et l'idée de savoir qu'il va partir lui déchire le cœur. Le garçon se lève alors sur un coude et plante ses yeux gris dans ceux, ce jour-là bien bleus, de la fillette.

« Jamais. »

Sa voix est franche et assurée.

« Tu me le promets ?

– Idril. Je te fais la promesse que jamais je ne t'abandonnerai et que jamais je ne t'oublierai.

– …

– Parole de Sirius Black ! »

Une grand sourire étire alors la bouche de la fillette. Et le garçon le lui rend. Puis il se rallonge comme il l'était quelques minutes plut tôt.

« Idril ?

– Oui ?

– Toi non plus tu ne m'oublieras pas ?

– Bien sûr que non ! Jamais, je te le promets ! Parole d'Idril Dawkins ! »


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ca commence bien !

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! De suite après le prologue, voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que celui ci vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis avec une review ! Bises.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. A l'exception des personnages ajoutés et que vous reconnaitrez sans mal. De plus, je ne touche pas un copec pour l'écriture de cette histoire.

* * *

**Ça commence bien !**

**-oOo-**

_**Jeudi 1 septembre 1976, Londres**_

Nous étions le 1er septembre 1976, et c'était le jour de la rentrée au collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Des centaines de jeunes sorciers et sorcières convergeaient depuis les quatre coins du Royaume Uni vers la gare de King's Cross, point de départ du train qui devait les conduire au collège. Certains étaient déjà confortablement assis dans un compartiment, d'autres hissaient leurs lourdes malles dans les filets à bagages d'autres encore faisaient leurs derniers aux revoir à leurs familles, qu'ils ne verraient plus avant de longs mois. Pour certains, cette rentrée était la première, et ils étaient tout excités. Pour d'autres, cette reprise des cours n'en était qu'une parmi tant d'autres, et ils se réjouissaient juste de retrouver leurs amis. C'était d'ailleurs le cas de Maxim Hasting qui était, comme d'habitude, en retard...

Dans le taxi moldu qui devait la conduire à la gare, elle regarda l'heure une nouvelle fois, geste qu'elle répétait toutes les deux minutes. Comme si elle espérait que, tout d'un coup, les chiffres défilent en sens inverse et que le temps, qui pouvait se montrer facétieux, lui laisse encore quelques minutes de répit. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas rater son train. Elle avait pour habitude de dire que toute l'année scolaire se jouait dans le train. Pour quelqu'un de normalement-mentalement constitué, c'était bien sûr tout à fait exagéré. Mais pour elle, cela semblait au contraire évident. Lorsqu'elle avait pris le train pour Poudlard pour la première fois, l'année précédente, tout s'était bien passé et les mois suivants s'étaient déroulés dans le plus grand calme. La jeune fille en avait donc conclu, qu'un voyage en train sans encombre impliquait forcément une année scolaire réussie...

Sur ces réflexions, elle regarda une nouvelle fois le cadran de l'horloge. 10h44. Et devant le taxi, les bouchons semblaient interminables.

« Laissez-moi là, je vais continuer à pied.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Il y a des bouchons mais vous serez quand même à l'heure pour votre train, je vous le garantis, tenta le chauffeur, dans le but de la voir rester pour la fin du trajet.

**- **Oui, oui, j'en suis sûre. En marchant, je pourrai couper par les petites rues, insista Maxim. Tenez, voilà votre argent pour le trajet complet. Gardez tout, vous risquez d'être coincé encore un petit bout de temps, poursuivit-elle.

- Très bien, comme vous voulez », bougonna le chauffeur, visiblement mécontent de se retrouver ainsi bloqué et sans passagère, même au comportement étrange et transportant un rapace.

Mais la jeune fille était déjà descendue et récupérait ses affaires dans le coffre. Une fois la portière refermée, sa malle dans une main et la cage de Wéga, sa chouette, dans l'autre, elle entreprit alors de rattraper son retard à grandes enjambées.

Maxim arriva à la gare quelques minutes plus tard. Ses grands pas et les raccourcis qu'elle avait pris lui avaient fait gagner un temps considérable. Son regard s'attarda rapidement sur une grosse pendule un peu plus loin et son cœur accéléra d'un seul coup : 10h52. Vite !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait devant le quai n°8. La jeune fille repartit donc sur sa droite, dans la direction des voies 9 et 10. Elle repéra alors la barrière qui permettait de passer sur la voie 93/4 et s'y appuya nonchalamment. Instantanément, elle se retrouva aspirée de l'autre côté. Devant elle, une locomotive rouge crachait des nuages de vapeur opaque. Dessus, une inscription : Poudlard Express.

Il n'y avait plus grand monde sur le quai, enfin plus beaucoup d'élèves en tout cas, juste des parents qui attendaient le départ du train. Maxim se précipita sur le premier wagon accessible. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et elle jeta sa malle et la cage de sa chouette sans réfléchir. Puis, elle sauta sur le marchepied, trébucha et se retrouva les fesses par terre, heureusement à l'intérieur. Elle ramena vivement sa jambe qui se trouvait toujours dehors lorsque le coup de sifflet retentit et le train s'ébranla. Elle resta assise sur la moquette du couloir quelques instants, reprenant son souffle, lorsque quelqu'un interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

« Besoin d'aide peut être ? » demanda une voix dans son dos.

Maxim tourna la tête, surprise, et vit alors qu'un garçon lui tendait une main secourable. Elle l'attrapa et fut rapidement de nouveau sur pieds.

« Merci beaucoup, fit-elle tout en époussetant machinalement ses habits. Décidément, elle qui espérait un voyage des plus calmes.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ton entrée remarquable restera entre nous, plaisanta le jeune homme, comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées. Je m'appelle Remus.

- Enchantée Remus. Moi c'est Maxim, répondit-elle, le rouge aux joues mais avec un sourire, en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait. Encore merci de m'avoir aidée. Et, merci aussi pour ça », poursuivit-elle en désignant ses affaires bien entassées dans un coin du couloir.

Bien sûr, Maxim connaissait déjà Remus. Enfin, de nom et de réputation en tout cas. Qui, à Poudlard, ne connaissait pas Remus Lupin ? Le jeune homme faisait partie d'un groupe de quatre garçons célèbres dans l'école qui se faisaient appeler « Les Maraudeurs » et que la jeune fille fuyait comme la peste...

« Oh c'est rien. Je n'allais pas les laisser au milieu ! fit-il avec un grand sourire. En tout cas, c'était moins une, un peu plus et tu le ratais ce train !

- Oui c'est vrai, admit-elle, la mine un peu déconfite. Ça aurait été gênant. Je ne tenais pas à rater la rentrée ! » précisa-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

Maxim allait alors prendre congé après avoir encore une fois remercié le jeune homme mais, à son grand désarrois, il la coupa dans son élan :

« Je peux te poser une question ? Je crois assez bien connaître les autres élèves, et je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà rencontrée. Tu es nouvelle ? »

_Aïe... _

Bien sûr, Remus, en tant que préfet, mais aussi simplement que personne attentive aux autres, connaissait beaucoup de monde à Poudlard, et pas seulement chez les Gryffondor.

« Heu... A vrai dire, je ne suis arrivée que l'année dernière. Je suis à Poufsouffle... En sixième année, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire nerveux. Ce qu'elle souhaitait par dessus tout, c'était que Rémus ne pousse pas trop loin sa curiosité.

- Ah bon alors... »

Le jeune homme ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, et Maxim l'en remercia intérieurement, bien qu'elle notât un léger tic au coin de la bouche du jeune homme.

« Oui voilà. Bon alors. A plus ! » fit-elle avant de récupérer ses affaires et de tourner précipitamment les talons.

**-oOo-**

_**Jeudi 1 septembre 1976, Poudlard Express**_

« '_A PLUS'_ ?

- Heu... Ouais...

- Tu as dis '_A plus'_ à Rémus Lupin ?

- Heu... Ouais...

- Non mais sérieusement Maxou, tu es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ?

- JE. T'AI. DEJA. DIS. DE. NE. PAS. M'APPELLER. MAXOU ! »

Après sa courte mais néanmoins gênante rencontre avec Rémus Lupin, Maxim avait réussi à trouver le compartiment réquisitionné par ses amies. Après avoir réussi à hisser sa lourde malle dans le filet à bagage et libéré Wéga de sa cage, elle s'était enfin installée sur une des banquettes du compartiment, épuisée. Depuis, elle racontait aux filles ce qu'il venait de lui arriver dans le couloir et elle se faisait remonter les bretelles par Maddy, qui, s'empiffrait de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue...

« Oups, pardon, ça m'a échappé, s'excusa la rouquine avec un sourire qui en disait long sur le degréde culpabilité qu'elle ressentait.

- Oui bon ça va. On va pas en faire tout un plat. N'empêche que je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à dire _« A plus »_ à Rémus Lupin. Excuse-moi mais je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème. »

C'est à ce moment là qu'Aurore, la diplomate de la bande, essaya d'expliquer là où Maddy voulait en venir.

« Maxim, sans vouloir te vexer, je pense que ce que Maddy veut dire, c'est _« Mais pourquoi donc n'as-tu pas continué la conversation au lieu de laisser ce pauvre Lupin planté au beau milieu du couloir comme un piquet ? »_. C'est bien ça Maddy ? »

La concernée fit la grimace, mais hocha vigoureusement la tête. C'était bien ce qu'elle essayait vainement de savoir depuis dix minutes. Maxim fronça les sourcils, ne voyant vraiment pas ce qui pouvait à ce point les intéresser:

« Et bien... Je ne sais pas moi. Peut être parce que je ne suis pas intéressée par Rémus Lupin et que j'avais mieux à faire. Ça ne vous a jamais traversé l'esprit que tout le monde ne voue peut être pas un culte aux Maraudeurs ?! »

La jeune fille se tourna alors vers sa troisième amie qui était assise à coté d'elle et qui depuis le début de la conversation restait étrangement silencieuse :

« Excuse-moi Alix, je ne disais pas ça pour toi...

- C'est rien, t'en fais pas », répondit la jolie blonde, tout en scrutant consciencieusement la moquette du compartiment, aussi rouge que ses joues.

Maxim se retourna alors vers Maddy et Aurore pour les fusiller du regard. Ses amies avaient le don pour la faire sortir de ses gonds.

« Non mais sérieusement ? Les Maraudeurs ? Non mais vous les avez vus ? Tout le temps à se pavaner comme des coqs bienheureux ! Sérieux les filles ! Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre... Enfin... continua-t-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Je suis d'accord pour dire que Lupin n'est pas comme les deux autres. Et, je ne compte pas Pettigrow non plus. C'est comme si ils avaient besoin de lui à leurs cotés pour paraître encore plus ex-tra-or-di-nai-res (elle prit bien soin de détacher toutes les syllabes). Non bon ok. Lupin, on lui accorde le bénéfice de... le bénéfice de l'erreur de jugement ! Mais Potter et... (La jeune fille eut une grimace de dégoût.) Potter et Black. Sérieusement ? »

Maddy et Aurore ne répondirent pas tout de suite. Elles se contentèrent d'échanger un regard entendu, ce qui exaspéra encore plus Maxim. Ce fut Alix qui prit son courage à deux mains en premier et qui brisa le silence.

« Maxim ?

- Mmmh ? répondit la jeune fille d'un air distrait, alors qu'elle regardait à présent par la fenêtre, comme il ne venait pas d'exploser quelques instants plus tôt.

- Max, qu'est ce que tu as contre Sirius Black ? »

Max sursauta au nom du jeune Gryffondor.

« Rien du tout, répondit-elle d'un ton trop sec pour être crédible.

- Alors pourquoi est ce que tu le détestes à ce point ? »

La jeune fille serra les dents avant de parler.

« Je ne le déteste pas du tout, qu'est ce que tu vas chercher là ?

- Et bien disons juste que... Alix chercha le regard de Maddy qui hocha la tête, comme pour l'inciter à continuer. Les trois jeunes filles semblaient avoir envie d'en savoir plus depuis longtemps... Disons juste que... bien sûr, on sait que tu n'aimes pas les Maraudeurs. Enfin, ça, on l'a bien compris. Tu passes ton temps à les critiquer quand on les croise dans les couloirs alors que tu ne leur as même jamais adressé la parole. On sait bien que tu penses qu'ils ne sont que des sales abrutis, égoïstes, égocentriques et m'as-tu-vu...

- Oui enfin, sauf Lupin ! la coupa Maxim, comme si elle tenait à rétablir la vérité.

- Oui d'accord, sauf Lupin...

- Oui et alors, où veux-tu en venir ? s'impatienta la jeune fille.

- Et bien on... enfin je... enfin, Maddy, Aurore et moi, nous nous demandions si... », hésita-t-elle en lançant un nouveau regard à Maddy qui ouvrait de grands yeux.

Aurore vint au secours de son amie et prit la relève.

« Maddy, Alix et moi nous avons remarqué que tu es toujours plus dure avec Sirius...

- Ah parce que tu l'appelles « Sirius » maintenant ? remarqua Maxim, avec un petit rire sarcastique.

- Non enfin... Aurore se mit à bafouiller. Je veux dire Black. Voilà, tu es toujours beaucoup plus dure avec Black. Tu laisses passer moins de choses quand ça le concerne. Enfin c'est vrai ! Tous les élèves font criser Rusard. Mais quand c'est les Maraudeurs, là ça t'énerve tout de suite. Et puis, quand Potter rigole un peu trop fort dans la grande salle, juste à coté de notre table, tu te contentes de bougonner en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais quand c'est Black, ça te met de mauvaise humeur pour la journée. Regarde, à la fin de l'année dernière, tu as même failli lui jeter un sort parce qu'il a eu le malheur de faire son numéro à une fille de notre classe dans un couloir avant un cours. C'est quand même étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Aurore avait balancé ça comme ça, d'un coup. On sentait que ça la tiraillait depuis quelques temps déjà. Les yeux de Maxim s'étaient agrandis au fur et à mesure qu'elle débitait sa tirade. Elle avait raison. Elle ne s'en était jamais réellement rendu compte, mais elle était très dure avec Sirius Black. Elle n'avait pas réussi à retenir ses démons intérieurs et ses amies l'avaient remarqué. Il fallait absolument qu'elle rectifie le tir.

« Maxim.

- …

- Maxou, ferme la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches... »

Maxim jeta un regard noir à Maddy qui venait une fois de plus de l'appeler « Maxou ». Son amie lui fit un grand sourire et Aurore revint à la charge :

« Maxim. Je suis désolée de te demander ça de but en blanc comme ça mais... Est ce que tu ne serais pas amoureuse de Black ?

- PARDON ?! »

Maxim avait crié, c'était sorti tout seul. Mais cette question était tellement absurde ! Bien sûr que non, elle n'était absolument pas amoureuse de Sirius Black ! Pourtant, Aurore enchaîna :

« Ben... Disons que ça expliquerait quand même ton comportement à son égard alors voilà... Est-ce que tu ne serais pas amoureuse de Black ?

- Ma pauvre Aurore, on dirait bien que tu es tombée sur la tête. »

Elle regarda alternativement Aurore, Maddy et Alix, qui suivaient attentivement la conversation, même si elles n'osaient exprimer leurs points de vue. Toutes les trois l'observaient avec un air compatissant qui disait : _« ma pauvre Maxim, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de te voiler la face ? »_.

« Non mais attendez les filles. Vous ne pensez pas vraiment pas que je puisse être amoureuse de Sirius Black ?! Non mais vous m'avez bien regardé ? Est ce que je ressemble à une de ces filles qui prennent plaisir à se traîner à ses pieds comme de vulgaires serpillières ? Et eux, vous les avez vraiment regardés ? Et puis, vous savez très bien que... » ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sur ces mots, la porte de leur compartiment coulissa et un jeune homme entra. Il était un peu plus grand que la moyenne. Plutôt mince. Des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. Des pommettes hautes et un menton volontaire. Et il portait l'uniforme de Serdaigle.

« Zach ! »

Maxim s'était levée d'un bond et enserrait maintenant le jeune homme de ses bras.

« Quand on parle du loup... »

Maxim se recula et jeta un regard noir à Maddy. Son amie lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

« Salut les filles,fit Zach avec un grand sourire. »

Les trois amies lui rendirent son sourire :

« Salut Zach. »

Le jeune homme se retourna alors vers Maxim, qui se tenait toujours debout à coté de lui. D'un seul geste, il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la ramener contre lui et enroula un doigt dans une de ses boucles brunes, tout près de son oreille.

« Salut à toi aussi ma belle. »

Avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« N'oubliez pas de respirer surtout... Enfin moi j'dis ça... »

Maxim et Zach se séparèrent dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Ne t'en fais pas Maddy, on tient longtemps en apnée, rigola Zach avant de prendre place sur une des banquettes.

- Oui ben ça, on avait remarqué », lui répondit la jeune fille en lui tirant la langue.

Maxim s'assit alors à coté du jeune Serdaigle. Tout était parfait. Elle avait retrouvé ses amies et son copain. Elle pouvait oublier cette conversation qu'elles avaient eu sur Black et les idées stupides de ses amies.

Le voyage en train se déroula ensuite le plus normalement et le plus calmement du monde pour Maxim, Zach, Alix, Aurore, Maddy et Aaron, le meilleur ami de Zach et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, qui les avait rejoint. Une seule fois seulement, les filles reparlèrent des Maraudeurs. Les garçons leur donnèrent leurs points de vue en expliquant qu'en fait, ils n'étaient pas si « terribles ». Eux-même rigolaient bien avec eux lorsqu'ils passaient un peu de temps ensemble. Mais lorsque Maddy ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêta à répliquer « Tu vois ! » à Maxim, celle-ci la fit taire d'un de ses regards assassins.

Et la suite du trajet se déroula sans que le quatuor de Gryffondor ne revienne dans la conversation.

**-oOo-**

_**Jeudi 1 septembre 1976, Poudlard Express**_

Quelques compartiments plus loin, Remus avait lui aussi rejoint ses amis.

« Alors Remus, tu as vu Lily, comment elle va ? demanda James de but en blanc, sans même laisser le temps à son ami de s'asseoir.

- J'ai pas du tout vu Lily, où tu vas chercher ça ? répondit le lycanthrope, étonné.

- Je sais pas. Je me disais que tu l'avais peut être croisée par hasard comme tu étais dans le couloir.

- Non, je suis désolé Cornedrue. Mais tu sais quoi, même sans lui avoir parlé, je pense pouvoir te dire que sa position par rapport à toi n'a pas vraiment changé durant l'été.

- Qui a parlé de position ? » sursauta Sirius d'un air soudainement intéressé alors qu'il ne suivait absolument pas la conversation, encore perdu dans ses pensées quelques instant plus tôt.

James lui jeta alors son pull à la figure :

« Obsédé va ! »

Les trois amis rirent de bon cœur, sous les yeux de Peter qui n'avait pas suivit la conversation puisqu'il lisait un manuel d'entretien de balais volants.

« Pourquoi tu lis ça Peter, tu n'as pas de balai, s'étonna James.

- Je sais, mais je compte en acheter un cette année. Et dans cette revue, il y aussi des annonces pour des balais d'occasion, répondit l'intéressé, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

- Super, alors on pourra se faire des parties tous les quatre quand tu auras ton balai ! s'exclama Sirius, impatient, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui enfin, tu oublies que moi, je n'aime pas voler, précisa Rémus.

- Ça c'est du détail mon petit Lunard ! Parce qu'une fois qu'on sera majoritaires, tu seras forcé de nous suivre !

- Ouais c'est ça, bien sur... Faudra vous trouver un autre quatrième... »

Le voyage en train se déroula tout à fait normalement pour les Maraudeurs également. Ils riaient de bon cœur et James ne tarda pas à sortir un jeu de cartes. Les parties de bataille explosive s'enchaînèrent alors. Tout aillait pour le mieux.

Pourtant, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette sixième et nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard. A la fin de cette année, il ne leur resterait plus qu'un an à passer à Poudlard. A la fin de cette année, cela ferait six ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, dans cette école. Six ans qu'il avait quitté le Square Grimmaud pour la première fois, plein de rêves et d'espoir. Seulement, quand il repensait au passé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un léger sentiment de manque. Et le plus étrange, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi.


End file.
